


New Year's Eve

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, F/F, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Vera is suspicious of Cas' improvement at poker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

' "I don't believe this," Vera says, throwing down her cards as Cas collects his winnings, Anyi and Dina morosely consider their remaining stakes, and Amanda wisely realizing that keeping her silence on Cas's improved poker game (and a surprisingly good bid, by the way, though not better than Joe's) definitely won her hippofucker's unfinished adventures. "What the hell did you teach him?" '

 

\- Game of God, Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Poker-Night-Vera-572484206


	2. In which Cas beats everyone at poker

 

' Slumped into the warm comfort of a broken-down sofa in one of the former bank offices, he watches in drowsy satisfaction as Cas calls the hand, laying his cards out with methodical precision on the battered remains of what he assumes was a kitchen table before it lost all its legs. The disbelieving eyes of the other seven players are just icing: delicious, delicious icing.

"I think," Cas says after a perfectly timed pause, "that this hand is mine."

[...]

 Among the spoils are four bottles of currant wine, two of whiskey, a bottle of vanilla, three pairs of socks (one in its original packaging), two pounds of cheese, a jar of strawberry preserves, a double knit wool blanket, two lightbulbs in their original packaging (he checked), and to top it off, _two_ tins of cocoa. Leaning against the couch between Dean's legs, Cas tips his head back, solemn expression utterly _perfect_ , and it's a physical effort not to kiss him. "Let's see what we got this time." '

 

\- The Game of God, Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Poker-Night-Cas-and-Dean-572500538


	3. In which dancing is observed

 

 

' "Now this," Dean says happily from his seat on top of the picnic table, "is a party."

Amanda, seated correctly on the bench beside Vera, cranes her neck to look at him, then at Castiel. "He's been very excited about this since Alison conveyed her invitation," he explains.

"What is _wrong_ with you people?" Dean asks without heat, taking a drink and slapping Castiel on the knee, hand lingering for a few moments longer than strictly necessary. "You, my friend, need to loosen up."

As the music starts again from the battered stereo that someone had hooked to what appears to be a growing colony of mismatched speakers, Dean gives him a speculative look.

"What?"

"Wanna dance?"

"No." For many reasons, not least of which is just looking at the constantly shifting crowd is causing possibly literal vertigo. Surveying the people currently leaping about to something nothing like a beat, the only question is when the first injury will occur, not if. Watching Mira steering James and Nate away from disaster as they twitch discordantly is stressful enough. "Absolutely not." '

 

\- The Game of God, Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Watching-the-Dancers-573210629


End file.
